


a kiss; as simple as that

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Mina, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: my heart is already stuck on you





	a kiss; as simple as that

_“I didn’t, right?” She heard herself asking in the middle of filming another interview. Mina had answered the question about receiving kisses from the members on her birthday. Had explained how they were in Chile on her birthday that year, even confusing the person who did kiss her cheek at noon, getting a whiny Momo at the end of the trail._

_She hadn’t even been thinking about what she would do when she got an answer to her question. Didn’t even know why she asked it, remembered all too well that she didn’t give the youngest Japanese member a birthday kiss. Could still picture the look on her face when she only greeted her with a “Happy Birthday” instead of following it with a kiss._

_“No,” Mina responded, was seated right next to her, but didn’t turn around to face her when she answered the question. The younger one wasn’t one to ask them for the kisses, not like Sana, or even Nayeon herself did._

_It only took one step for Nayeon to reach her, and at this point, her mind just stopped thinking. She hadn’t even planned on getting up, and now suddenly she found herself leaning down. “What are you doing?” Mina nervously chuckled out._

_Nayeon just found herself smiling before she leaned in and pecked her on her lips. A second later she was back in her chair, saw the girl next to her sitting there with her cheeks covered in red. Nayeon swallowed, suddenly feeling really hot herself. Had she just done that?_

_“What was that?”_

_“Did you just kiss her?”_

_“Was it on her lips?”_

_The questions flew around her ears, awkward chuckles coming from around her. “I’ll leave it up to your imagination.”_

_The rest of the interview was spent with two girls sitting next to each other, a clear tension in the same space between them. One cursing herself for being so brave while the other had no idea what had just happened._

♡

Nayeon had no idea their relationship would change this much after the little incident that happened a year ago. The tension had always stayed around them, and that was probably her fault. The older never had any problems with showing affection, except when it came to Mina. 

_Everything was different when it came to her._

She tried to ignore the feelings that surrounded her heart when the familiar chuckle came from the girl, or how her heartbeat instantly picked up the minute they made eye contact. Tried to ignore her hands becoming clammy when her fingers intertwined with hers. Tried not to let her hand go up to trail down the skin on her cheek when Mina left a kiss there. Had to take a big breath not to let herself pass out when the younger announced using her as a muse to write a whole love song.

And the only way she could ignore all of those things was by distancing herself whenever she could. Of course, it was a hard thing to do, the girls were together every second of the day, so if she became too distant, it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. Practically attached herself to Momo’s side instead. 

The only thing she couldn’t ignore was the feeling of jealousy flowing in her stomach when someone made her smile. When Sana left a kiss on her cheek or when Chaeyoung cuddled into her side. And, it was petty of her to feel like that, because seeing her smile, seeing her enjoy herself it made Nayeon happy. But it came with the double feeling of wanting to be the person who made her happy. Who made her have a good time. But she couldn’t blame Mina for merely living her life, not when she had done anything in her power to distance herself, at least until the romantic feelings would disappear. Romantic feelings that the younger had no idea even existed.

Mina had once asked her about the distance between them. It was about a month after their kiss. 

_Nayeon had trailed off to her room early today, walking into the living room to see Mina cuddled into Sana on the couch, the way how Sana’s hand had made its way through her brown locks, while the other one was stuck on her waist made the older want to disappear as soon as possible._

_The door opened again after Nayeon closed it, she had only gotten as far as sitting down on her bed. So, when she spotted Mina standing there in the door opening she just nodded, threw her legs on the bed while laid her head down on her pillow. Mina made her way to her own bed, the one that faced her. Sat down, nervously playing with her own hands._

_Nayeon tried to focus on her phone, with every inch of her being, she tried not to glance at the other girl in the room. The reason why she had gone to bed early._

_It was quiet for a while until she heard a soft cough followed with a sigh, the sound making her turn around. Immediately met with Mina already starring at her._

_“Did I do something?”_

_Nayeon frowned, softly bit her own lip. “Huh? No?”_

_“So you’re not avoiding me?”_

_“What makes you say that?”_

_Mina’s gaze dropped back to her own hands laying down in her lap. “Whenever I’m in the room you make an excuse to leave.”_

_“I don’t—“_

_“Whenever I take a seat next to you or stand next to you, you leave.” Mina cut her off._

_“I’m sorry if I made you feel like that.” Nayeon gulped. “I’m not doing it on purpose.”_

She clearly remembered the vulnerable look on her face, told herself that she never wanted to make her feel like that again. Because, she was avoiding her, but the thought of Mina possibly getting hurt from it never crossed her mind. Until that day.

Avoiding her was immediately out of her options. Instead, she tried. Tried to ignore every feeling the younger one gave her. It didn’t matter how she felt, as long as she could get the smile on her face to stay.

Even if that meant sharing a hotel room with the girl for their stay in Japan. 

The girls had their Hi-Touch event a couple of hours ago — the event happening on the same day as Mina’s birthday. The day Nayeon had been dreading for the entire year. 

After the Hi-Touch event, they had surprised the girl with a cake and seven girls leaning in to kiss the birthday girl. Nayeon wandered behind them. Not brave enough to join the other ones in giving her a simple kiss on her cheek. 

So, here she was now, laying in the king-sized bed they would be sharing, thinking about how much of a coward she was. Letting out a loud sigh, wished that the younger girl would leave her head for even one second. Something that had been very hard these days. Because she was the only one that was on her mind. Every second of the day. 

The said girl had returned to their hotel room around 11 PM. The girl finally had the opportunity to spend time with her family again, to spend her birthday together with them again. So, when she had told the others about going out to dinner with her parents to celebrate, they all decided to let her go on her own. To give her that family time alone.

The birthday girl had walked into the room, immediately announcing that she was going to wash up quickly, walked over to her suitcase to take out the necessary items before she disappeared into the bathroom. It took her about twenty minutes before she walked out, changed into some comfortable pajamas with her bare face. Nayeon offered her a small smile before the younger laid down underneath the covers on her side of the bed. 

She let out a gulp when she saw herself staring at the younger girl now laying down on her back next to her, and she couldn’t find herself looking away. Wanted to look at the girl next to her a bit longer, looking so effortlessly beautiful. Mina had noticed her starring and turned her gaze around to face her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“With that smile.”

Nayeon shook her head, mumbling out a soft _never mind_ before she tried to change the conversation. “How was dinner?”

Both girls had been laying on their backs, Mina changing her position to face Nayeon, hands finding their place underneath the pillow her head had been laying on. A smile that reached Mina’s eyes made its way on her face. “Really nice. I had a really good time. It felt good to spend a birthday with them again for once.”

“I’m glad,” Nayeon answered. “You look happy; does that mean you had a good birthday?”

Mina nodded with a smile. “I did.”

The smile on Mina’s face made her feel giddy inside, made her want to envelop her into a hug and never let her go. The way the girl had looked at her, giving her all her attention made her feel wanted, comforted her. “So, did you got everything you wanted, birthday princess?”

Mina didn’t have to think long for an answer, “No.” She spoke while she shook her head. 

Nayeon gulped, “Really? Who didn’t full fill their promise this year?”

The girl next to her looked at her, changed back onto her back while she looked up to the ceiling. “I think we both know who didn’t.”

“You need to be more specific than that.” The older replied, knew the answer already. Just wasn’t brave enough to assume it this time.

“You.” Mina simply stated, gaze still focused on the ceiling. “You didn’t give me a birthday kiss this year.”

Two heartbeats started beating rapidly when Mina voiced her thoughts, even beating faster when Mina’s gaze dropped to make eye contact with her. Nayeon’s eyes immediately fell to the younger girl her lips. Looking away the second she realized what she did, but a hand reaching out to her chin made her look back. “I never get a birthday kiss from you; why?”

Mina’s hand stayed stuck on her chin, the way she looked at her made Nayeon think she was searching for something, anything. With a gulp she spoke, “I kissed you last year.”

“That wasn’t on my birthday.”

“It's just a kiss.” _It was anything but just a kiss._

“Exactly, so why can’t you kiss me?” Mina’s eyebrows frowned, “You kiss every member on their birthday. So, what’s so bad about me?”

The look on Mina’s face, the look Nayeon swore never to be the cause off again, showed once again. Making her heartache. “You don’t understand.” She replied while she shook her head, pulled the hand of her chin. 

Mina’s didn’t pull her hand back though, stayed put in Nayeon’s. “Make me understand then.”

“You don’t want that.”

Mina scooted closer, her pillow now laying against Nayeon’s. Faces now suddenly very close, could hear the younger ones slow breathes from where she was laying. “I think I do.” Mina breathed out.

It was quiet. Only thing felt was the tension between them once again and a heartbeat beating very fast in the back of her throat. The older looked at her; the only thing she could do before her hand reached out to other girl her cheek. “What time is it?” 

“Still my birthday,” Mina mumbled, gaze dropping to Nayeon’s lips. 

The hand on Mina’s cheek pulled her even closer in. The only thing left to do was press her lips onto the soft ones in front of her. And Nayeon knew it had to come from her; otherwise, she still wouldn’t have given her a birthday kiss. 

She slowly pressed her eyes shut before she leaned in, lips making contact. So many feelings bursting through her stomach when she felt the simplest touch on her lips; the other girl kissing her back. The two pair of lips softly moving against each other, the kiss was more experienced than the little peck last year, but it was still as innocent. Nayeon’s hand softly grazed the skin on the younger girl her cheek while she felt herself getting lost in Mina’s world. 

Nayeon pulled back when air was needed, the smile on Mina’s face letting her know that everything was going to be okay. The older opened up her arms to let Mina scoot into them before she turned around. Two pairs of arms making their way around her. Nayeon leaned up once more to leave a kiss on her cheek. “Happy birthday Mina-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this on my mind so had to get it off my mind before I could study for my exams, so here you go, isn't proofread so please ignore mistakes :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter - @socialautwice


End file.
